1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to control systems; and more specifically relate to low power control systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,526 teaches “[a] control circuit for supplying a load with current having a high-amplitude portion with a rapid leading edge, and a lower-amplitude portion. The circuit is input-connected to a low-voltage supply source, and comprises a number of actuator circuits parallel-connected between the input terminals and each including a capacitor and a load. Each actuator circuit also comprises a first controlled switch between the respective load and a reference line, for enabling energy supply and storage by the respective load. A second controlled switch is provided between the capacitor line and the load line, for rapidly discharging the capacitors into the load selected by the first switch and recirculating the load current, or for charging the capacitors with the recirculated load current.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,851 teaches “[a] circuit arrangement for operating a solenoid actuator, for example, an electric motor provided in the form of a switched reluctance motor, permits operation of the motor in the event of malfunction or failure of part of an energy supply. The circuit arrangement advantageously includes an auxiliary battery serving as a redundance in addition to a main battery. The auxiliary battery is smaller and has a lower nominal voltage than the main battery. In order to permit continued operation of the electric motor in the event of failure, with a nominal operating voltage which is adapted to the nominal voltage of the main battery, a capacitor which can be switched on and off is connected in series to the batteries. An energy quantity can be accumulated in the capacitor by switching the current switching through an exciter winding of the electric motor in the manner of a switching regulator, whereby the nominal voltage of the capacitor finally exceeds the voltage in the auxiliary battery. When a sufficient quantity of energy has been accumulated, the electric motor can be actuated for a short time by means of the energy accumulated in the capacitor. Electrically actuated braking systems in commercial vehicles represent a significant and preferred area of application for the invention.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved system and method for controlling a solenoid in low power applications.